


Riddle Me This?

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: The GoM of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Draco... Gets better and is an assistant teacher, Dumbledore is alive, F/F, Hermione is a teacher, Kasamatsu and Kise are the main ship, M/M, Neville is also an assistant teacher in Herbology, Others will be tagged as it goes along, Snape is Alive, harry is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Riddle me this?It grows and blossoms it dies and wilts it happens in the beginning and happens in the end, it can make you cry it can make you sad it can make you smile and can make you brave.What is it?Ryouta Kise and his friends are all sent from Mahoutokoro to Hogwarts, on an exchange programme. At first it was Kise's get away until he began to have fun. It wasn't till something had caught his eye as he continued to help his friends with their troubles whilst he continued with his own, that he realised that;He was absoulutely screwed.





	1. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry??

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. To be honest. I have no idea what I'm doing. RIP me. I had the to urge to make this after drawing Kasamatsu and Kise, wearing the Hogwarts uniform in a potion practice, it just... continued from there. This is my first Harry Potter AU and kind of my first KnB story that I feel like I will put a lot into.
> 
> Also its for NaNiWriMo.

It was the start of a new term and he recently transferred from Mahoutokoro to Hogwarts in Scotland. He already new it was going to be difficult because of the language barrier, he heard that there were other students, his age and older at Hogwarts who had transferred. So he wasn't going to be alone, plus he wasn't the only one getting transferred, if the smaller male to his right and the taller male to his left were anything to go by.

 

“C'mon Kise. You'll be fine. We just gotta fly a little.”

 

“Shut up Aominecchi! I'm not scared.”

 

“Kise-kun, you are a terrible liar.”

 

“Not you to Kurokocchi.”

 

“Ryouta.” The blonde looked towards the other small male, “We will be late if we don't hurry. Timezones are impeccable.”

 

“R-Right. Akashicchi. I'm sorry!”

 

Aomine smirked before their rides arrived. The large birds swooped down and landed before the six boys and one girl climbed onto the birds. The former teachers seeing them off before sending the Petrels on their journey to England. The journey was long and tiring, and Kise was pretty darn sure his bird hated him to the point that when they flew over the Baltic states, said Bird had tried to shake him off, but Aomine and Midorima just called him crazy and overdramatic.

 

Arriving at the castle the boys tiredly got off said birds as the girl checked each of them before clinging to the one named ‘Kurokocchi’ much to his brother's dismay. The seven students just stare as they were greeted by three teachers.

 

“Welcome.”

 

“We're happy to have the privilege of being here.”

 

“Touché.”

 

“If you follow me please, we will be heading to the Great Hall where your future classmates are residing.”

 

They all nodded and followed to elder witch and wizards into the castle. Before they even reached the castle they heard the murmuring from the hall. As the doors opened the hall fell silent as all eyes turned to them.

 

“Come now.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

They stalked down the aisles the brothers huddled together one walked with pride, the other not so much, whilst the rest walked just simply walked, yet Kise was a different story. He still heard quiet whispers from some of the girls as they pointed at him. Did they know who he was? How popular was his sister's agency. Oh god, what if he had fans here. He would never escape them will he? Though his eyes crossed over the rest of the hall as he looked at other students a few faces were easily distinguished to be from Mahoutokoro. Although the students seemed to be older than them. When the reached the crowd at the front he was elbowed in the side by Aomine.

 

“Attention. Another term and another year begins. I would like to announce we have new students from another school. I am professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and I welcome you all back and pray that new students will have a good first year.”

 

The professor announced before beginning to sort students into their houses. The the hat repeatedly being placed on students heads as the houses were called out, some choices taking longer than others, before the crowd slowly dissipated till it was just the six boys, their friend who was a pink haired girl and a few more who seemed to be unfamiliar with this kind of ceremony.

 

“Daiki Aomine?”

 

The male was slapped on the back a few times before stepping up to the women and gulped a little before sitting down.

 

“Once again, another from Mahoutokoro. I see.” Aomine shifted in his chair, before the hat continued. “Determined,  prideful and sometimes self-centered.” The hat hummed as the boy blinked before looking at his friends. “Difficult, but I say, Gryffindor!”

 

Aomine blinked as the McGonagall took the hat and gestured to the correct table. Before calling out the next name.

 

“Satsuki Momoi.”

 

“H-Hai!”

 

The half veela girl quickly moved up the steps before sitting down and the hat only just passing over her head before her house was called out.

 

“A smart girl indeed. Ravenclaw is the place for you!”

 

Again she was gestured to her table before greeted by a second year who gestured for her to sit down and introduced herself as ‘Riko Aida’ and the boy opposite her as a third year named ‘Mayuzumi Chihiro’.

 

“Seijūrou Akashi.”

 

The red haired went to move but paused when his robe was gripped a little, before he turned to his brother and ruffled his hair a little before turning towards Kise, who just nodded, and set a hand on his friend's shoulder, as the boy made his way to the chair.

 

“Ah. Great power and leadership. You'll do well in the house of Slytherin.”

 

The boy made his way over to the directed table and sat down before being acknowledged by a few students who went by the names of ‘Tatsuya’ and ‘Hyūga’ as more names were called. A boy named Kazunari Takao, who was sorted into Hufflepuff along with another boy who had the name of Ryo Sakurai.

 

“Tetsuya Kuroko.”

 

The small boy, made his way up to the chair and sat down, a small shiver ran through him, once the hat was placed on his head. All eyes were on him and it scared him a little, as he was not used to being the centre of attention.

 

“Ah. A sibling duo I see. You must want to stay with your brother.” The hat moved as it.spoke whilst Kuroko peered towards Slytherin’s table catching gazes with his brother. “Slytherin isn't the house for a wizard like you though, no no no, a soul like yours should stay in Hufflepuff!”

 

Kuroko bit his lip as he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, being greeted by a third year named ‘Yoshitaka Moriyama’ as well as a boy named ‘Shun Izuki’ who instantly went back to a conversation he was having with Takao beforehand.

 

“Atsushi Murasakibara!”

 

“Hai.”

 

The tall boy made his way to the seat and yawned a little before sitting down. The hat being set on his head before he was quickly sorted.

 

“Another difficult decision, but Gryffindor is the way for you!”

 

Aomine grinned as he tugged the taller one into the seat next to him, causing the other to grumble in annoyance but sat down anyway.

 

“Taiga Kagami.”

 

Stepping up, just to sit down a frown etched into his face, as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

 

“Ah. A former Thunderbird. Transferred just like the other students.” Humming the hat soon loudly called out a “Gryffindor.”

 

Kagami soon making his way to the Gryffindor table, and sitting himself opposite Aomine. The only spare seat left, before having a boy named ‘Teppei Kiyoshi’ talk to him a little.

 

“Shintarou Midorima.”

 

The male pushed his glasses up his nose before patting the blonde next to him on his back. The last of their little group was Kise. Poor lad. Sitting down and again as soon as it was set into place on his head, Midorima’s house was announced.

 

“Ah. Smart boy. Ravenclaw!”

 

“Ryouta Kise.”

 

As Midorima made his way to his seat being greeted by Momoi and Riko. The hall filled with muffled screams as Kise made his way to the chair to be sorted. _‘So much for helping your baby bro keep a low profile, sis.’_ The hat was set on his head and Kise lowered his gaze nervously before being announced.

 

“Your determination and bravery would stick you in Gryffindor, though you have more sense than you let on, so I say Hufflepuff!”

 

Kise sighed a little before making his way down the steps towards his friend and sat down next to Kuroko. The other nervously chuckling as Kise slouched in his chair when some boys but mostly girls whispered about him with a few giggles.

  


The sound of metal tapping glass softly showed as the hall fell silent and everyone looked over at the front of the hall where all teachers, well most teachers were seated.They sat with elegance and authority, albeit some looked like they didn't really want to be there, but no doubt with elegance.

 

“Welcome. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here. For those of you who are from our sister school in Japan, it maybe difficult at first, but if you like we can assign you a second or third year to help you with languages. If so please talk to Professor Flitwick or our gatekeeper Hagrid and we will see what we can do.

 

For the other reasons. Again as it is every year, unless stated otherwise, the Dark Forest is off limits to all first and second years. I would also like to announce that first years will be in their dormitories by eight o'clock, the second and third years by nine and fourth years up, ten.”

 

The old wizard soon raised his hands as a few grumbled to themselves about the times but didn't openly try to object to it, and soon the lights brightened before the old wizard began to speak once more.

 

“All there is to say now is have a wonderful year and let the feast begin.”

* * *

After the feast each house was told the locations of the dormitories before being lead to the areas. Kise waited for Kuroko as he was told that he would be fine since Kise was with him, don't it didn't comfort the smaller brother at all. No instead Kise stood there as the two began a small dispute about Kuroko being more worried that he had to leave Akashi alone not the other way around. Finally after a ten minute debate between Kuroko and Akashi, Kise had convinced his friend that they needed to leave, and the two soon caught up with their house as they headed towards the dorms.

 

Once they made it to the area where the dorms were, Kise had been constantly looking around the area’s they walked through, the stairs they took because the Hufflepuff common room was on a lower level apparently, in the basement. They had been warned about the stairs and when they reached the entrance, they had been told on how to get into the room. The prefect had pointed out where the dorms were, and reminded them about their curfews again, also that their luggage was already on their beds, before making his exit to probably study or something.

 

“Kurokocchi…”

 

“Yes Kise-kun?”

 

Kise sat down near a corner not far from the boys dorms, just in case he got that feeling to run. Whispers started up again, before Kuroko had sat down near his friend. The group knew what Kise went through when he returned to his home during the holidays before they received their letter to Mahoutokoro. So he wasn’t surprised when he saw Kise hiding slightly.

 

“I wanted to get away from it. Not that I mind being popular, but it just gets annoying after awhile, you know what I mean?” Kise began and Kuroko quietly listened to his friend. “I thought Hogwarts would be different from home.”

 

“I think… Most of us did… Kise-kun…” Kuroko smiled softly at his friend. “Just maybe… We expected to much.”

 

“I dunno Kurokocchi…” Kise began again, before slouching in his chair. “Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi got put together. Momoicchi and Midorimacchi as well.”

 

“Yes, maybe because they were more suited for that specific house.”

 

“What about Akashicchi? Kurokocchi, you seem really distraught that he is there.”

 

“I… I’m sure no one is going to die between now and breakfast… Hopefully…” Kuroko sighed a little, before standing up. “Why do we talk whilst we unpack?”

 

“Okay.”

 

The two headed for the rooms passing few of the other boys on their way there, before Kuroko opened the door that had their names written there. They were greeted by two other boys.

 

“Hello.” The two others looked round as Kuroko and Kise stood there. “I’m Tetsuya Kuroko.”

 

“Ah. Yeah, your beds are the two on that side. We have another one as well, but he hasn’t arrived yet.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Kise and Kuroko both looked at the boy who suddenly apologized. “I uhm… Moved your familiars…”

 

“Oh. That’s okay.”

 

“What’s your names?”

 

“Oh… Kazunari Takao…” He gestured to the boy next to him. “This is Ryo Sakurai.”

 

“I… Uhm. Ryouta Kise.”

 

“Really…? My little sister is a fan of yours.”

 

Kise gulped a little before nodding slowly and just heading to the given bed. Takao turned towards Kuroko and pointed at the blonde, who was now fiddling with the straps of his suitcase.

  
“Did… I say something?”

 

“He… Just doesn’t really feel comfortable with the whole, famous thing.”

 

“Ah. I’m sorry Kise.”

 

The three went back to unpacking completely before they all eventually just sat on their beds. Kuroko and Takao rambled on about something as Kise stared at the empty bed, with a single suitcase on it.

 

“Who do you think… It is?”

 

“Huh?”

He gestured to the empty bed, as the rest turned towards it as well, blinking.

 

“I mean, we’re all from Mahoutokoro right…?” There were three nods. “So… Do you think it’s another one?”

 

“If so, they missed the ceremony right?” Sakurai mumbled, “They would get excluded? From what the second and third years told me.”

 

“Unless it is a second year.”

 

Silence blanketed the room, as the door to the room was opened and the new occupant who would be sharing with them soon stepped through. He was drenched with rain as he silently stared back at the other four boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo behind on this!
> 
> Like its technically the frigging 14th of November. But I got sick. ggwp me amirite? ;=;
> 
> I do also have a seating order planned up, and well I'll link eventually (just lemme finish it all up.)
> 
> I AM REALLY SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T BEING UPDATED ON TIME. I literally just recovered  
> (hurrah for Archive and their date changing right. I tried, and I mean hopefully next year will work better.)

“Hi. I’m Shinya Nakamura. Second Year.” He removed his robe and hung it up in the corner near. “Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall thought it would be a nice idea to stick a second year in with the new first years from Mahoutokoro.”

 

“So...You?”

 

“Yep. I’m also from Mahoutokoro.” He sat down and looked at them. “The others in Hufflepuff who are also from there are; and Mitobe Rinnosuke and Tsuchida Satoshi, though Miyaji Yuuya is somewhere around...”

 

“Miyaji? I know a Kiyoshi Miyaji.”

 

“Older brother, he is in Gryffindor.”

 

“Ah. Fair enough.”

 

“What about… That Izuki boy?”

 

“Izuki?”

 

“Izuki is in Ravenclaw… The teacher sometimes switch the table arrangements around so he gets confused, and sits at the wrong table.” Takao nodded with a small ‘ah’ whilst Shinya went to sit on his bed as he towel dried his hair. Kuroko and Kise looked at each other, before turning back to their elder, as Nakamura sighed and stared at the two. “Yes?”

 

“Uhm… Why are you wet?”

 

“Oh. I had to meet with a friend, and he was at the lake. We didn’t know it was going to rain…”

 

“Couldn’t you… Like have checked?”

 

“Oh he did.” Lowering the towel, the elder stared towards Sakurai. “Yukio-senpai is always cautious.”

 

“Yukio?” Takao then looked at Nakamura as the elder looked at him. “There isn’t a Yukio in Hufflepuff, I checked the list.”

 

“He isn’t in Hufflepuff.” Nakamura nodded, before letting out a small chuckle. Three of four let out small ‘ah’s in understandment, before Nakamura sighed and stood up. “Anyway. You should all sleep. I’m sure you’re probably tired from the journey here.”

 

The four nodded and pulled back the quilts of their beds, as Nakamura smiled, though Kise paused slightly and turned towards the elder. He bit his lip a little and went to speak, but Nakamura stopped him, figuring out what the kid was going to ask.

 

“I’ll give you a proper tour tomorrow before lessons. Breakfast is at seven thirty, so make sure you’re up and ready before then.”

 

“What about you?”

“Oh. I get up super early, because I usually meet Yukio-senpai with Yoshitaka-senpai due to Quidditch.”

 

“But… Different houses?”

 

“Oh no we make arrangements with the other house and agree on set dates of who gets to use the pitch, before taking it to the Professors. Though… Slytherin is usually difficult to deal with.”

 

“Slytherin…” Kise turned towards his friend who was already sat in his bed with a book, before the blue-haired boy looked up at them. “Who is the captain for Slytherin?”

 

“Imayoshi… Shoichi Imayoshi, as far as I know. Sign ups aren’t until next week… or the week after.”

 

Kise nodded to the elder as he climbed into bed, everyone else was either lying down or reading a book or something, though he was just messing with the cuffs of his shirt, as Nakamura opened the door again, but paused and looked back at the four first years.

 

“Oh. Though it is a rule that you can’t join until your second year, though some occasions firsts years have happened to join. Like our Dark Arts teacher.”

 

There were a few groans, mainly Takao and Sakurai, but Nakamura just laughed turning the light off and closing the door behind him, after bidding them goodnight, leaving them in darkness and just the sound of rain against the window. Which, was more calming than Kise was expecting.

 

* * *

 

 

Three out of four woke up from the blonde’s little friend wand alarm, and soon Kuroko found himself meandering around each bed waking his roommates. It was early morning, about six - maybe six fifteen - which gave them time to freshen up and get ready as well as make their way down to breakfast. As their elder said before, Kuroko noticed he wasn't in the room which meant he probably did go to meet up with his friends. That's was okay though they'd find the way, plus Kuroko sort of remembered the way to the Great Hall.

 

Once they were all somewhat up, awake, and attempting to ignore Kise's moaning that showers do not wake you up and that his mum was lying to him all this time. The four found themselves in the Great Hall, although they still looked dead on their feet. Kuroko was soon tackled into Kise by Momoi which set Kise off, and Sakurai and Takao back stepped at least twelve steps away from the four.

 

“Momoicchi. It's too early for you to be tackling him.” Kise groaned as he took a seat somewhere on the Hufflepuff table. “Are you okay, Kurokocchi?”

 

“I'm okay.” Nodding to Kise as he sat down. “Has anyone see Aniki?”

 

He looked round at Momoi and Midorima, Who just appeared with a sleepy Aomine trailing him. The three nodded and Aomine just sat down before dropping his head onto his cloak.

 

“Muu. Dai-chan. You have to wear your cloak! It's not a pillow.”

 

“Noisy. Shush, Satsuki.” Aomine sighed and buried his head into the cloak. “I'll wear it after breakfast. ‘kay?”

 

“Fine.” Momoi looked away and pointed towards the doors. “Oh. There's Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun.”

 

The younger looked over to his brother who was conversing with their friend, before they looked towards the group, and smiled a little.

 

“Morning everyone.” He got a few groans before ruffling Kuroko’s hair. “Morning Tetsuya, did you sleep okay?”

 

“It was okay… Lonely.” Kuroko blinked a little and smiled a little. “You?”

 

“It was cold. The dungeons are cold…”

 

Soon enough the hall started to fill up and everyone quickly took their seats. The group had a certain way of seating and it was just good enough in case they wanted to tell each other something. Kise sat there as Takao rambled on about something to another student fro Mahoutokoro name Furihata, as well as Sakurai leaning over and telling Sakurai it wasn’t true whatever the other was saying about him, as the teachers took their seats at the top of the table for their breakfast.

  
Kise looked around noticing all the students and the small quiet mutters about him that he could hear from the table behind them and a little way down the Hufflepuff table too. Soon their senpais walked in with a few others, one that Kuroko recognized to be Izuki who he had met last night, and he blinked a bit before turning toward his little friend who just turned towards him shrugged before going back to sipping his drink quietly.

 

“Nakamura-senpai…” Kise nodded as the elder walked past Kuroko and smiled at them. “U-uhm…”

 

“Moriyama-senpai.”

 

“Hello Kuroko. Did you sleep okay?”

 

The younger nodded once, before sipping his drink, and lowering his head. Kise gulped before he felt himself shiver, and saw his friend tense up a little when the faint glare was sent from the Slytherin table. Kise then turned towards the other senpai and smiled a little nervously.

 

“I don’t think we got to talk yesterday.” Moriyama looked down at the blonde and smiled. “I’m Moriyama Yoshitaka, third year. Quidditch Captain.”

 

“O-Oh, uhm. Kise… Ryouta Kise.”

 

“Nice to meet you. Are you planning on joining Quidditch next year? It’d be nice to have more people who are actually willing to play, y’know. We may finally be able to beat Slytherin for once.”

 

“Oh… I don’t know, but Takao said he wanted to join.”

 

“Kise!”

 

Moriyama chuckled a little before patting them both on the shoulders, as Takao blushed a little before muttering that he was going to kill Kise and the blonde just grinned at his friend. They had literally only spoken a few times yesterday in the dorms and already Kise and Takao clicked, and Kise just figured it was because of their humour and vocal personalities.

 

“Well either way, it’s still nice to have some new players. I just hope that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will get noticed more now.”

 

 

“Hey, Yoshi!”

 

They all turned towards the student making his way over to their table, with a girl, who Kise vaguely remembered being the one to first speak to Momoi yesterday after she was sorted into her house.

 

“Kasa… What’s up?”

 

“Imayoshi, that’s what.” Kasamatsu paused and looked at the three first years staring up at them. “Did… I interrupt something?”

 

“Oh, this. I was just welcoming the first years. This is Tetsuya Kuroko, Ryouta Kise and Kazunari Takao. They were thinking of joining the team next year.”

 

“Oh, uhm. Hello.” The elder nodded before turning towards Moriyama again. “Soo… Imayoshi decided to go against the agreements again, and request to do tryouts first even though we agreed to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first.”

 

Moriyama frowned before turning towards the Slytherin table, and looked at the male who was casually speaking with another student. Kuroko blinked and turned to look behind him, before he noticed the person they were talking about was sitting next to Akashi. The light haired boy, turned towards his blonde friend, before turning a little and tapping Akashi shoulder, as the elder of the two turned around and looked at him.

 

“Tetsuya?”

 

“A-Aniki… Who is that?”

 

Akashi looked at his brother and then towards the person he was subtly pointing too.. A small frown laced Akashi lips before he sighed and stared at his friends.

 

“That’s Imayoshi-senpai. Don’t go talking to him Tetsuya, he is…”

 

“Sly and conniving.”

 

Kasamatsu muttered as they all looked at him, before the elder sighed and looked towards his friend and the two continued to talk about new arrangements, as Kise blinked up at the two elders before quickly looking away when Kasamatsu glanced towards them.

 

After a while, the clocked chimed and Kise blinked before looking at Kuroko who stared at his friend and tilted his head, before they realised what the chime meant and soon finished before saying bye to the elders, and rushed out, Kise dragging a Takao behind him, as they headed to their first class which was Transfiguration.

 

* * *

 

“Hey... Yoshi.”

 

"Why do you call me that Yukio."

 

"Because, it's easier than saying Yoshitaka or Moriyama."

The two headed towards the dungeons, as Moriyama rummaged through his bag making sure he had what he needed, Potions was always a menace for him, but when you had Kasamatsu as a friend, it was ten times more tolerable. Their teacher and his assistant were quiet, daunting and strict when it came to the lesson, not to mention the fact that apparently there was still an ongoing rivalry between their potions ta and the defence professor.

 

“Whats up?”

 

“You think we are going to get more players. I mean, I looked over the first and second years of my house, and well, some seemed to be disgusted with Quidditch…”

 

“Yukio.” Moriyama looked at his friend and smiled. “Give them time, the first years still have a year to go, plus you have to prepare, I’m pretty sure I overheard McGonagall saying that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were the first match of the year.”

 

“What! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” Kasa shoved his friend as he quickly headed towards the potion room. “Why am I friends with you, honestly?”

 

“‘Cause you love me, and wouldn’t really be able to survive here if I didn’t request transfer as well.”

 

“I hate you sometimes.”

 

* * *

 

Kise sat between Momoi and Kuroko, Midorima was behind them with Murasakibara, who seemed to be falling asleep, and in front of them was Aomine and another kid who was in Gryffindor and they seemed to be lowkey arguing over something that was completely irrelevant to the lesson in general. As Professor McGonagall explained what they were doing, Kuroko and Akashi turned slightly to their blonde friend, before the group was instructed to get the need equipment, and Momoi had to literally pinch Kise out of his thoughts so they could collect the stuff. Though not matter how much he tried to concentrate, Kise was just way too hyped for their next lesson.

 

“Ki-chan?” Momoi set a hand on her friend’s arm, which had calmed down his jittery-ness and the boy soon turned towards his friend. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh… Oh yeah. ‘M fine… Just potions is next.” Kise smiled as Momoi soon let out a ‘oh’ of understanding. “Favourite subject remember.”

 

“Right. I remember. You always had a thing for potions,” They soon took their seats again and she chuckled looking at the other, “and herbology.”

 

“I do... don’t I.” Kise hummed, before turning to Momoi. “You though, you love this lesson.”

 

Kise smiled again at his friend as Momoi giggled and agreed fully at his statement, before the two went back to listening to Professor McGonagall. He really did always get best marks in those two subjects along with Midorima, Akashi and Momoi. Kise had honestly lost count on how many times Murasakibara had asked Akashi to help him, and Aomine to asking Kise, himself. Kuroko was average, and being the good friend he was, always took up on helping Aomine, for the blonde. Listening to what McGonagall was saying, trying his best anyway, the lesson continued and Kise’s excitement for their next lesson slowly wore off, but they knew it would come back at full force as soon as that chime of the clock rang announcing that they had to head for next lesson.


End file.
